Unhappily ever after
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: Sick of those typical Max and Fang high school steriotyped fanfics? Well this one is different. This one is real. And remember, reality never has a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

I stared at my timetable and frowned.

What a shit day, I thought to myself. Today I had double geography, I.T, double math's, then double P.E. The only good thing was the large amount of stars on my sheet.

Early this year I had marked a star next to the classes I took with my best friends. I know, it sounds pathetic, but I value my friends over everything and they made my day livable.

My friends included Leslie Fang, James Griffiths, Monique Nudgeman, Lisa Ronda and Zephyr Gaz. I also hung out a lot with my sister Ella, even if she was a year younger then me. So let's describe my friends. Leslie hates his name, and you can probably guess why.

So he is known as Fang by everyone. He is tall and has longish black hair that falls over one eye. He is very quiet but very stubborn. He is funny and I've known him most of my life.

Then there's James Griffiths. Ever since he was a little kid he had been different from everyone else, but not in a bad way. I'm talking about in 7th grade when we were asked what we wanted to be he stood up and said "Ballet dancer" and did twirls and ballet stuff. When the teacher asked him if he was serious he said "Nah, but I always thought it'd be cool to wear a pink tutu" and then he got this look in his eye. Sure enough the next day he rocked up to school in a pink tutu. Ever since he was small we had said that James was too much of a boring name for such a "unique" guy, so he became Iggy.

Monique Nudgeman is very talkative. And I mean VERY. She had dark skin like a mocha color. She has frizzy dark hair and dark eyes. She hates her name and is always teased for being Nudgeman, so she just goes by Nudge. She is very pretty yet unpopular like us, for she hangs out with us, and she gets in a lot of fights from her last name.

Lisa is one of my oldest friends, just older then Iggy but not quite as old as Fang. She has red hair and is a show off with the guys, but I still love her (in a friend way, I'm not lesbian to all you out there that just read that in a dirty way. Tisk tisk same on you)

Zephyr Gaz has sticky up blonde hair and blue eyes. Like the rest of us he is 16 but his face is baby faced and he is usually mistaken for being younger. He is always getting in trouble, he and Iggy are partners in crime, and he isn't very popular. He wears worn out clothes and skates around on a skateboard causing trouble. He felt out of it by not having a nickname so we gave him one and he is now known as Gazzy.

Ella my sister has brown hair. She wants to be tough and strong, but inside she is too kind and soft to be that. So that's our gang.

I grabbed my books and headed to class. I sat down in my normal seat and rested my head on my books. I had sat two seats down from the end because I knew Fang would sit at the end and Iggy would sit next to him. They walked in and like I had predicted that's how they sat.

The teacher handed books out and told us to work from page 25 to page 34. I started my work and was on page 28 when I finally spoke.

"Where's Africa?" Iggy asked looking at his map. "There" I pointed at the map and he frowned. "They should make it bigger" he declared and I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you should wear your glasses" I suggested.

"Someone's not in a good mood" Fang said. "Someone should shut up" I snapped. "Are you going to make me?" he asked. "If you don't shut up soon, why yes I am" I threatened. "I'd like you see you try" he wriggled his eyebrows. I ignored him but he kept talking to me. I reached across Iggy and wrapped my arm around Fang's mouth. He tried to pull my fingers off but I held them there.

Then I felt something warm between my fingers and I saw him lick and slobber all over my hand. I shrugged and kept my hand there. I had his saliva on me before, I thought. Then the memories came back and I pulled my hand away.

He grinned thinking he had won, but he had no idea why I had really pulled away. The memories still hurt and my eyes stung with tears so I turned away from them and continued with my work.

So your probably thinking, 'If Fang brings you to tears why are you friends with him?' Well it's because after everything Fang was my friend and no matter how bad he was for me I couldn't stay away from him. It was really bitter sweet. He caused my misery, but he made everything better.

I felt someone poking me in the ribs and looked up at Iggy.

"You ok?" He asked. He was one out of three people who knew what had happened. "I'm fine" I said turning the page and not looking at him. He pulled a sad face at me then continued with whatever he was doing.

I shook it off; no way was I going to let Fang know that I was still hurting. I paid attention to my work and before I knew it I had finished. I closed my book and looked up at the clock. I still had ten minutes to go so I began to entertain myself with talking to Iggy.

"Na ah" I said. "Ah ha" he argued. "Na ha. Jacob" I said. "Edward" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bella and Jacob would be so cute together. He is sweet and truly loves her" I said. "Hello? Did you not read the books? Edward loves her and is totally right for her" Iggy said. "Dude I let you read my books. Plus, Edward is dead." "Well Jacob is dangerous." "And Edward isn't? At least Jacob doesn't sparkle." "Well at least Edward won't get angry and accidently rip Bella's face off. Plus imagine how good a vampire would be in bed" Iggy wriggled his eyes and I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Well at least…." I started when Fang threw his pencil at me. "Don't finish that sentence. All I hear about is how good this person is or who's cute with who. Enough, it's enough to drive a guy crazy" he exclaimed.

"Iggy doesn't mind" I stuck my tongue at him. "Iggy's gay" Fang said and Iggy hit him. "I am not!" Iggy said going to hit Fang but missed.

"Iggy put your god dam glasses on" I told him. "Don't tell me what to do" he poked his tongue at me. Iggy had really bad eyesight and had to wear these big black glasses that didn't look that bad on him, but he didn't like them.

We packed up our books and headed to I.T. Unfortunately the internet was down so we spent the whole lesson watching Miss Gina run around trying to get it to work. Just as she brought in the expert, the bell ran and we all headed out. I chucked my stuff in my locker and headed out to where we usually hung out; near the only tree we had at school. Lisa and Gazzy were already there.

I watched Gazzy's eyes widen as Lisa pulled her skirt up so high you could almost see her underwear, and ask Gazzy if she had a bruise on her thigh. "Keep it in your pants Gazzy" Iggy called as he came skidding up to us.

Gazzy just rolled his eyes and deliberately kept his eyes away from Lisa's legs. We were aloud to wear whatever we wanted at school.

Lisa wore a mini skirt with roman sandals and a blue tank top.

Gazzy wore jeans and an orange and brown hoodie and Fang wore jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it. Nudge, who had recently headed down, wore skinny jeans and a pink shirt with spaghetti straps. Iggy wore ripped jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and a dog tag necklace.

I wore ripped jeans and a black shirt that said "Legend has it when I was born the Devil said 'oh shit, competition" on it. I watched as Ella stormed up to us and I guessed she hadn't had a very good day so far. "I hate Miss Carrow" she growled. "Everyone hates Miss Carrow" I said.

"Plus Ella you're too little to be able to hate anyone" Iggy teased. "I'm not little! You're just really tall" she pouted. "Aww, she's so cute when she's angry. It's like talking to a pissed off smurf, but she's red" Iggy told me and Ella hit him. The rest of the day went by normal, soon to be repeated tomorrow and the day after that, it was like one big circle. I hate school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max! Max! Max!" Someone screamed my name from the other side of the hall and I turned to see Iggy running towards me, bumping into people for once again he still wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy" I said as he stopped in front of me, leaning against the wall and taking deep wheezing breaths and I rolled my eyes.

He shoved a piece of paper in front of my face and I went cross eyed trying to read it, so I just took it out of his hands.

"Once again students are invited to sing in the mid-year concert. All those who have sung before you know the drill, for all those who wish to try it; the one and only practice is lunch time in the auditorium. The concert will be held on the 11th tomorrow. For more detail see Miss Kelly" I read out loud off the sheet and Iggy grinned.

"You gonna do it?" He asked. "I don't know" I said. "Aww come on, you were great last year" Iggy nudged me. "Yeah but last year you sung with me" I said and he grinned.

He put an arm around my shoulders and we walked to class. "Well, I think it's time we went our separate ways. I'm sorry Max. If you wish for one last kiss, I will accept that" he said closing his eyes and puckering up and I rolled my eyes and shoved him and he tripped and fell on his butt. "Tough love much?" he asked and I laughed and helped him to his feet and he grinned.

"So what are you going to sing then?" I asked him. "It's a surprise" he grinned and I shook my head. "What about you?" he asked and I shrugged.

Fang walked in and sat in his usual spot. I sighed and sat two seats down from him so Iggy had to sit between us. "Maybe you should find a song to express all this. Then maybe you can get over it faster" Iggy whispered and I nodded. I had the perfect song in mind. I'd listened to it over 40 times since what happened.

"Max?" Fang's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked and he grinned. "Daydreaming are we?" he asked. "Maybe" I grinned. "About me?" he said with a cocky grin. "Maybe" I teased and he rolled his eyes. Why must he do this to me? It's like he didn't even remember. I liked flirting with Fang. I liked his warm hands on my thigh, his breath on my face, his hip touching mine.

But I also hated it. For every time he got that look in his eye I was his again. No matter how much he had hurt me, I would go running back as soon as he asked. The bit that scared me the most is that there was a possibility he knew this. He used me once; he could be doing it again. Do you know why they call it 'heartbreak'? It's because you can literally feel your heart break when it happens. I remember that painful shake as I read that text.

So you're probably asking 'what happened between you and Fang?' Well I'm going to tell you. So you've probably figured out that I liked Fang, still do. So he found out and practically ignored it. Then

one day we were just hanging out together when he leaned over and kissed me. It was so amazing. He told me he had always liked me and was just too manly to say it. It was a long weekend so we spent the remainder of the days sneaking out and making out and some things happened that I'm not proud of (it wasn't anything too bad though.)

I asked him if he was going to ask me out properly. He said he would at school so everyone could see I was his and how lucky he was. The next day at school I waited, but he never mentioned it once. The next day, still nothing. I was lying in bed that night when he texted me. He was just asking if I was ok, I looked down at school. I asked if he was still planning on asking me out.

He didn't reply until 3 hours later when he said he couldn't for he had fallen for another. I cried and cried, more then I ever had. I said that was ok and never once showed him how much it hurt. I asked around and found out he had fallen for Lisa and he had liked her for about a year. I was heartbroken. So that's my story. Sad hey?

I headed off to the auditorium for the practice and saw Iggy was already there. "Hey Ig" I saw and he grinned. I noticed Nudge sitting on the table and I frowned.

"Nudge?" I asked. "Max! OMG guess what? I decided to try out. This is going to be so awesome! I don't even know what song I'm going to do or what" she said and I grinned.

Nudge was a good singer; she just didn't have the confidence. We sat down as Miss Kelly came in and started explaining what was going to happen tomorrow to the newbie's.

"Ok, so stand up if your thinking of doing a duet" Miss Kelly said and a few people stood up.

"Amanda, do you have a partner?" Miss Kelly asked. "Yeah, Matt" she said pointing to a boy standing next to her.

"Susan?" Miss Kelly asked. "No Miss" she said softly. "Does anyone want to partner with Susan?" Miss Kelly asked. "I will" a boy stood up and Miss Kelly nodded.

"How about you?" she asked a boy standing in the corner. "No mam" he said quietly. "Does anyone want to partner, uhh, Dylan is it?" she asked and he nodded.

I frowned, he looked familiar. Then I remembered he was in most of my classes, just no one took any notice of him.

He had dark blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes. He was actually quite cute; I wondered why no one took any notice of him.

No one spoke up and I felt a pang of pity for him. Miss Kelly must have seen it for she asked if I wouldn't mind being his partner. "I guess so?" I said quietly and she smiled at me.

"Ok, so tomorrow this will be the order of who goes on stage. First Amanda and Matt, then David, Lucy, Susan and John, James" "Iggy" Iggy corrected her. "Sorry Iggy. Then Max, Nudge, Sally then finish up with Dylan and Max" she said and I groaned, not wanting to be last.

"So tomorrow morning hand your song notes to me and I'll give them to the band" she said and we nodded and left. "Hey Max?" someone called and I turned to see Dylan run up to me.

"Hey" I said awkwardly. "Thanks for singing with me. I just wasn't sure if I could do it myself" he said meekly. "It's cool? Do you know what you want to sing?" I asked. "Umm, not really" he said.

"Well do you want to met after school?" I asked. "Sure" he grinned and I said I'd see him later and headed to the others.

Iggy was half way through telling them I was doing a duet with Dylan when I rocked up. "Are you seriously doing a duet?" Ella laughed at me. "Yeah, so? I did one with Iggy last year" I shrugged.

"Yeah but that was just for fun and Iggy isn't Dill Weed" Fang said. "Dill Weed?" I asked, amused. "That would be Dylan's nickname. He's not the most popular" Gazzy shrugged. "You guys are so mean" I tried not to laugh. "He is pretty cute. But a complete loser. I'd ditch him" Lisa said. "I'm not going to ditch him. Just let it be guys" I said and they dropped it.

I rolled my eyes and continued with whatever lunch time I had left.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited outside the school gate as Dylan walked towards me.

"So, wanna go to a café or something?" I asked him and he nodded.

We walked down to the nearest café and I ordered a coffee and Dylan did the same.

"So. Any ideas?" I asked him. "Well I was looking at a few, but there's hardly any that aren't love songs. And I didn't really want a love song because that would just be weird" he said. "Weird" I agreed.

"So how about Love the fall by Michale Paynter and the Veronicas?" He asked. "Hmm. Maybe, I like that song" I nodded. "Or mistakes by Brian McFadden and Deltra Goodrem?" he added. "I think Love the fall would be best" I said and he nodded.

"So do you know the song well?" He asked. "Yeah" I said. "Cool because I have to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow" he said paying for his coffee then leaving. I headed home and prepared for my song.

I stood there behind curtains as the school piled in.

I saw Fang sit in the middle of the crowd and Lisa sat one side of him, Gazzy sat the other and Ella sat next to Gazzy.

Amanda and Matt headed out. "So hey everyone. Well we're singing Wearing white by Melinda Schneider and Michael Carr. This song is Matt and mine's song" Amanda smiled at Matt and they began.

We were supposed to say what we were singing and why.

They finished up and David went on singing its raining men, because apparently this was his 'Coming out of the closet' song.

Lucy went on and sung some for a guy she had a crush on.

Then Susan and John went on singing Sing by My Chemical Romance. They said it was for all those out there that this song was written for. I liked this song.

I looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey Ig, where's Sally?" I asked. "She hurt her throat" he said. "Do we have anyone replacing her?" I asked. "Yep. Me" Iggy grinned. "But your already singing" I frowned. "Miss Kelly called home last night and asked if I could do two songs and I said yeah" he shrugged. "Cool. Good luck" I said as he headed on stage.

"Ok guys. So I'm Iggy, Duh. Tonight Sally couldn't make it so I'm singing two songs tonight. One now and one later. Doesn't that news just make your day even better?" he grinned and I laughed. "So first I'm singing Savin' me by Nickelback. So both my songs go out to a special girl. Sorry ladies, but its true, my heart is taken" he said and I rolled my eyes as he started his song.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
>Oh, I reach for you<br>Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
>These iron bars can't hold my soul in<br>All I need is you  
>Come please I'm callin'<br>And oh I scream for you  
>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<em>

_Show me what it's like_  
><em>To be the last one standing<em>  
><em>And teach me wrong from right<em>  
><em>And I'll show you what I can be<em>  
><em>Say it for me<em>  
><em>Say it to me<em>  
><em>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>  
><em>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_  
><em>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<em>  
><em>And all I see is you<em>  
><em>These city walls ain't got no love for me<em>  
><em>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story<em>  
><em>And oh I scream for you<em>  
><em>Come please I'm callin'<em>  
><em>And all I need from you<em>  
><em>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<em>

_Show me what it's like_  
><em>To be the last one standing<em>  
><em>And teach me wrong from right<em>  
><em>And I'll show you what I can be<em>  
><em>Say it for me<em>  
><em>Say it to me<em>  
><em>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>  
><em>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you_  
><em>Come please I'm callin'<em>  
><em>And oh, I scream for you<em>  
><em>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<em>

_Show me what it's like_  
><em>To be the last one standing<em>  
><em>And teach me wrong from right<em>  
><em>And I'll show you what I can be<em>  
><em>Say it for me<em>  
><em>Say it to me<em>  
><em>And I'll leave this life behind me<em>  
><em>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<em>

Iggy finished and I clapped loudly. "Well, well, well. So who's the softy now?" I asked him and he grinned. "So who's the girl?" I asked. "Cant tell you" he said and I rolled my eyes. I would have forced him to tell me, but I was up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo. I'm Max and I'll be singing Jar of heart and I'm singing this song because I said so. The only person who needs to know why, should know once I sing it. So here I go" I said glancing at Fang and I saw Iggy give me thumbs up so I started.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around_  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live, half alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

_It took so long just to feel alright_  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

I finished the last note and realized a tear had run down my face. I got off stage and Iggy gave me one of his famous bear hugs. "Well done" he said and I nodded. I wasn't game to look in Fang's direction. Nudge gave me a sympathy smile and a quick hug before skipping on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys, I'm Nudge. And I'll be singing Skater boy by Avril Lavigne. This is out to a guy, duh. So here I go" she said.

_He was a boy, she was a girl,_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a ounk, she did ballet,_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell,_

_But secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth._

_5 years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby she's all alone._

_She turns on TV, and guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rocking up M.T.V_

_She calls up her friends,_

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along but stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man she turned down_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boys mine now_

_We are more then just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more then meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you hear? _

_How we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio_

_Singing that song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know._

_Yeah I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio_

_Singing that song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know._

Nudge finished and I clapped loudly. "So was that for a guy I know?" I asked giving her an all knowing look and she blushed. "I wonder if Gazzy is as smart as me?" I asked and she blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again Iggy hoped on stage. "I'm back! So again, for that special girl. This is Hero" he said.

_Would you dance  
>if I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>and never look back?<br>Would you cry  
>if you saw me cry?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_  
><em>if I touched your lips?<em>  
><em>Would you laugh?<em>  
><em>Oh please tell me this.<em>  
><em>Now would you die<em>  
><em>for the one you loved?<em>  
><em>Hold me in your arms, tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

_Would you swear_  
><em>that you'll always be mine?<em>  
><em>Or would you lie?<em>  
><em>would you run and hide?<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care...<em>  
><em>You're here tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I will stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_Oh, I just want to hold you._  
><em>I just want to hold you.<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care...<em>  
><em>You're here tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I will stand by your forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>And I will stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero._

Iggy finished and I high-fived him as he jumped off stage.


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready?" Dylan asked. "As I'll ever be" I sighed and we headed on stage. "So here I am again. This is the last song and me and Dylan are singing Love the fall, because, well because I said so. So listen up" I said and I herd Dylan chuckle.

_I remember the time  
>When I was searching my mind<br>Just to find out if I ever define who I am  
>Could I ever afford to consider being more,<br>(_Wow. My eyes opened at how good Dylan was)

_I was sure that I saw all the world  
>But I keep wishing for more<br>So I keep checking my direction  
>Watching my own reflection<br>And I'm still, still  
>In connection with the way I wanna be<br>Did I behave  
>...Cause I've been stuck here for days,<br>I'm in a daze  
>Had the chance to be a savior<br>But I threw it away_

_What if I dive off the edge of my life_  
><em>And there's nothing beneath<em>  
><em>What if I live<em>  
><em>Like there's nothing to lose<em>  
><em>Just to die on my knees<em>  
><em>At least I know<em>  
><em>I walked the dark<em>  
><em>I took the scars<em>  
><em>I risked it all<em>  
><em>And learned to love the fall<em>

_I could never see how it hurts_  
><em>To feel the worst,<em>  
><em>I'll never make it<em>  
><em>Even though how hurts<em>  
><em>That I won't be that type of guy<em>  
><em>That never tried<em>  
><em>That never took a chance or took<em>  
><em>his moment to fly to be free<em>

_You may be of the opinion_  
><em>That I'm making a wrong decision<em>  
><em>But I'm giving up the chance<em>  
><em>To live my life in your vision<em>  
><em>But I can't give up<em>  
><em>No I won't give up<em>  
><em>Until you see that okay's never ever enough<em>

_What if I dive off the edge of my life_  
><em>And there's nothing beneath<em>  
><em>What if I live<em>  
><em>Like there's nothing to lose<em>  
><em>Just to die on my knees(What if I live?)<em>  
><em>At least I know<em>  
><em>I walked the dark<em>  
><em>I took the scars<em>  
><em>I risked it all<em>  
><em>And learned to love the fall<em>

_I'm here_  
><em>My hands are cold<em>  
><em>My heart is racing<em>  
><em>Yeah, and<em>  
><em>The only fear is fear I'm failing<em>

_What if I dive off the edge of my life_  
><em>And there's nothing beneath (Beneath)<em>  
><em>What if I live<em>  
><em>Like there's nothing to lose<em>  
><em>Just to die on my knees (What if I live?)<em>

_At least I know_  
><em>I walked the dark<em>  
><em>I took the scars<em>  
><em>I risked it all<em>  
><em>And learned to love the fall<em>

_And learned to love the fall_

Everyone clapped and I could see the shocked expressions on their faces. "Wow, you were like so good" I told Dylan as we got off stage. "It's a gift" he shrugged, grinning. "You could like make so many records" I said and he shrugged. We all went back onto stage, bowed and they applauded us again. "I'll see you later?" I asked Iggy. "Sure. Me Gazzy and Nudge are going out for dinner, you should come. And Ella" he said and I nodded. "Sure, I'll call you" I said and he nodded. "See you around Dylan" I called as I left for home.


End file.
